My New Life
by Leo Vulpes
Summary: Gather ‘round my children and let me tell you of a story of the famous Kyuubi no Yoko, his parents, his siblings, his loves, his woe, and his beginning of a new life. ::Other info, like warnings, are located inside.::
1. Chapter 1: The Revolution

**Leo Vulpes: I want to thank you for reading this. Now, concerning the content and you have been WARNED!! And TOLD!! that this is not a SasuNaru fic. This did not have a place with characters, but it's sequel(s?) are SasuNaru for all of you who would like to know. This is merely the prequel and is helpful with the informational part of** _My Other Life_ **which has the old version up and the first two chapters of the remade version. (Go read that if you want)**

**Disclaimer: I actually do own everyone in this chapter. Surprisingly, but because of their inner-characters and for future refference, I don't own some parts of them. (a.k.a. Yoko (Kyuubi), Shukaku, and other demons who have appeared in Masashi Kishimoto's beautiful piece of work!)**

**Dedication: To _Kotoko_, a crazy bitch, whom we would cease to exist if she didn't because she makes everything funner!!**

**Warnings: Not SasuNaru (read above for details), mentions of Mpreg, ten year olds killing, and mature matters... somewhat.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**My New Life**

0-0-0-0-0

_Chapter 1_

_The Revolution_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Gather 'round my children and let me tell you of a story of the famous nine demons, their parents, their loves, their woe, and the beginning of a life. Before we begin, I would like to introduce the cast to you…

Kazuki, the father of the great nine demons of legend and a legend of rage himself. With his fiancé, Kieta, they are part of the first ever male couple in this time of age.

Yasuo Keita, the 'mother' of the great nine demons and the first male to give birth. He's part of the first ever male couple, and the heir of one of the richest families of mutt demons.

Kyuubi no Yoko, the first child born from a male, a nine tailed kitsune (fox) demon, and what the village of Konoha will come to call the Kyuubi. He's the first of nine children in The Family.

Hachibi no Sakoto, the second child born from a male and the eight tailed snake demon. She's the first daughter of The Family and the second born child.

Shichibi no Kyuui, the third child born from a male and the seven tailed rabbit demon. She's the second daughter of The Family and the third born child.

Rokubi no Raijuu, the fourth child born from a male and the six tailed weasel demon. She's the third daughter of The Family and the fourth born child.

Gobi no Houkou, the adopted child of The Family and the five tailed wolf demon. He's adopted, but regarded as a naturally born child. The second son of The Family.

Yonbi no Taru, the fifth child born from a male and the four tailed inu (dog) demon. He's the third son of The Family and the fifth born child.

Sanbi no Hoshi, the sixth child born from a male and the three tailed dragon demon. He's the fourth son of The Family and the sixth born child.

Nibi no Nekomata, the seventh child born from a male and the two tailed neko (cat) demon. She's the fourth daughter of The Family and the seventh born child.

Ichibi no Shukaku, the eighth child born from a male, the one tailed raccoon demon, and what Suna will come to fear. He's the last born, the fifth son, and the eighth born child.

Hima, the recently hired family doctor. She knows their secrets and all of the children, Kieta, and even Kazuki confide in her. She's the mother figure of the family.

… now I wish you all to enjoy the tale of happiness and sorrow as we follow the life of The Family.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

A man with shaggy brown hair, playful red eyes, and scruffy, pointed brown ears and wagging brown tail ran fast through the corridors. Dashing into a room he picked up a small child with black hair, gleaming purple eyes, black cat ears and two black cat tails. He held the small child close and went to stand in front of the doorway, gulping, knowing that if this didn't stop his demise, then nothing would.

The door slammed open revealing another man with black hair down to his shoulder blades, blazing blue eyes, scruffy, black, pointed ears and a scruffy black tail. Water soaked down from his head, sopping onto the floor as his eyes narrowed at the child who was presented to his face. He took the child and cradled her against his chest. "Nekomata can't save you, Keita-chan. Just like the bucket of water couldn't." The man said, never taking his eyes off the purple eyes that slowly slid shut. "Now what were saying about your parents?"

Keita gulped and looked down at the floor. "They're playing matchmaker again."

"You mean, they want you to find someone to marry at another dance event?" The raven said, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

The door creaked open and a child with ruby red hair, cool onyx eyes, and fuzzy fox ears and nine tails stepped in. He growled and went over to the raven man, plucking the small raven girl from his arms. "Tousan, Chichue, please be quiet and don't involve Nekomata-chan in your affairs." He said, stepping out.

Keita looked after the redhead as he exited and left the two men alone. "Kazuki… when did our Yoko get so big?"

"When he got his third little sibling." Kazuki commented. "So is it another dance event?"

Keita cringed, his hopes of Kazuki having forgotten all gone. "Yeah. So what do we plan to do this time?"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

In this time of age, there were no species of demons, all had different attributes and elements, but were just called demons. But later in the future, they would be called mutt demons.

One of the largest demon families was holding a ball of sorts, one that was to find a suitor for their only son, who had yet to marry. Decorations filled the large foyer, servants: humans with poison collars on walked back and forth with finger foods for the other demons guests. The two who were hosting the party sat at the head of the room, looking upon everyone. Kids had been taken into the nursery, only if they were twelve or older were they allowed in the dance hall.

"Now presenting Lady Jiruko Taiya, heir of the Jiruko line." The head servant announced as a lean woman waltzed in.

"Sir Ryuko Tuo, Mistress Ryuko Zyra, and their daughter Lady Ryuko Kazima." Three more entered the large hall.

The lights dimmed and a spotlight shone on the hosts, one of which stood up. He had dark brown hair, and a mask covered the top part of his face. "Thank you one and all for joining us here at this lovely ball. May I remind everyone, that my guards have been ordered to attack anyone without an invite in the halls, so please do remember that. But now, I would like to present my son to everyone, Yasuo Keita."

The spot light moved to a large opening at the top of the staircase to the right of the foyer, and everyone began whispering as Keita walked down the stairs in a smooth manner.

"That's the one you want to get." Parents said to their daughters.

"He's so pretty for a boy."

"He looks like he's played lots of women off."

"I heard he doesn't live here anymore with his parents, and only shows for these events."

"Didn't he adopt nine children?"

"Yeah, but he gave them all up beforehand."

Reaching the bottom of the staircase, Keita let his eyes roam over the crowd, lighting up when he spotted Kazuki, sitting in a corner by the refreshments table. He was about to walk over to his fiancé, albeit secret fiancé (for ten years Keita would like me to add), when he was stopped by his father beckoning him over. He corrected his path and walked over to his parents.

"Keita, dear, please at least try to find some woman you like." His mother cooed in a soft tone. She only used this tone around the guests, but when alone she was harsh and demanding. His father nodded beside the woman he called his mother.

"Yes, Kaasan." He replied, walking off into the crowd of guests without another word.

"Keita-kun, could I have a dance?" A woman with sea green hair, and brown eyes asked, holding out her arms to him.

Keita nodded wordlessly and placed one hand in hers, and a hand on her hip. They danced along with the music, but she was clumsy and often stepped on his feet, but he would contain his cries of pain so he wouldn't be rude.

"Your hands are soft for a man's hands." She commented, rubbing her finger tips over the palm of his hand as they continued to dance.

Keita chuckled, at least she knew how to make good conversation. "Thanks. So can I ask your name?"

"Ayuma Renaki." She answered timidly, lowering her face with a blush.

"Well, thank you Rena-chan, for the dance." He said, releasing the green haired girl and walking away. As he was doing so a hand shot out and pulled him once again from his path.

It was a man in a black suit, similar green hair like Renaki's, and dark orange eyes. "So, Yasuo-san, how about it, would you please marry my daughter?"

Keita glowered at the man. "No. Your daughter is one of the few women here who don't completely disgust me, she's nice, kind, and albeit a clumsy dancer, she can make good conversation… she has someone else out there pining for her anyways. I don't think the glares to the back of my head while I danced with her were for no reason at all." He commented, striding away from the crestfallen man.

He finally made it to the corner of the room and slid into the shadows, leaning from behind Kazuki to rest his head on the raven's shoulder. "Kazuki-kun, could I have a dance or two?" He whispered into Kazuki's ear, licking the shell and then blowing cool air on it.

Kazuki chuckled and turned his head, holding Keita's head still so that their lips met in a fiery kiss hidden by the shadows from the disapproving eyes of the guests. After half a minute or so, they broke apart, the blue eyed man wiping the trail of saliva off of Keita's chin. "Of course Keita-chan."

Keita grinned happily and took Kazuki's hand, pulling him up and into the center of the dance floor. "You remember what I showed you, right?" Keita asked, holding out his arms.

Kazuki nodded, intertwining his fingers with Keita's outstretched hand, and wrapped his other arm around Keita's waist. He smiled softly at the gleeful grin that appeared once more on the brunette's face. They both ignored the gasps of people as they backed away from the two of them dancing together. It was unheard of, two men together, and dancing no less. It was like a forbidden sweet that no one had dared to indulge upon.

Keita smiled softly and leaned up to Kazuki's ear. "Dance closer if you want me to stay yours." He whispered, yipping softly when both of Kazuki's arms were suddenly tightly wrapped around his waist and the raven's abnormally large hands were placed right where his tail connected to his backside.

Kazuki leaned over and nuzzled into Keita's neck, who blush profusely, but purred in contentment. The smaller male wrapped his arms around Kazuki's neck lightly, playing with the lose strands of hair.

The door slammed open and the guests began gasping loudly, clearing the way for whatever was in the doorway.

"Tousan, Chichue!"

The cries alerted both men who stood up, facing the crowd where Yoko suddenly appeared, his hands were bloody as he rubbed his cheeks to try and dry the tear that left streaks on his face. He looked up to his parents and sniffled, the now golden eyes scaring both his parents. "It hurts, Chichue, Tousan. Hou-chan, he- he-"The small child was silenced as two guards grabbed him and lifted him off the ground. The redhead screamed with displeasure, struggling to attempt to get lose from the guard's grip.

Kazuki growled and held his head in pain, looking up at the guards who held his crying son, his pupils were now slits and his already small fanged teeth were larger and he lunged at the guards, biting one in the neck, killing him instantly and spilling blood everywhere. "Put my son down." He warned the other guard, who dropped the nine-tailed kitsune and ran. Kazuki jumped and caught his son before he hit the ground.

Keita ran over to his fiancé and son, dropping down and standing Yoko on his feet. "Yoko, let me see your teeth." He asked, holding the redhead's jaw as the mouth opened. He placed his finger on one of the teeth that were sharp and long. Pulling his finger back, a little prick of blood seeped from his finger. "Don't worry, Yoko-chan, you're going to be just fine. Now let me see your hand."

Yoko held up one of his bloodied hands and let Keita look at it, showing the elongated nails that now looked like claws.

Said man sniffed the blood on his son's hand and frowned. "Yoko-chan, whose blood is this?"

"Keita, get back here and away from that dangerous child. Get back to finding a wife." Keita's mother demanded striding up to them. "Now you have blood all over your shirt!" She lifted her hand and was about to strike him, but it never came down, and her wrist was being held by Kazuki, who hadn't changed back.

"Don't touch them." He growled. "Yoko-chan, what happened?"

Yoko choked back a cry and wrapped himself around Keita. "We- we were coming to help Tousan and Chichue. We wanted Tousan and Chichue to stay together and we thought we could help. We came out and we were attacked by those men. Hou-chan was hit over the head and fell down. He won't get up! I was angry at them for hurting him and- and it hurt so much! What did I do?"

"Who are you!?" Keita's mother asked furiously at the raven haired man.

Kazuki released her wrist and let a dangerous smirk overtake his face. "I'm Kazuki, no proper name what-so-ever. As for my status, Keita's husband and seme." He spoke, pulling Keita up by the wrist and into his arms, using his free hand to hold Keita's jaw still as he placed a passionate kiss on it, smiling inwardly at Keita's mother's shocked face. "And I am the father of mine and Keita-chan eight naturally born children and one adopted. Meaning he gave birth to them all. He is mine." He growled, dashing away, pulling Keita who held onto Yoko's hand to pull him along.

They ran down corridors until Kazuki would no long tell which way to go from the scent. "Yoko-chan, which way?"

Yoko pointed left and was soon tugged that way, giving directions until they found his other eight siblings. Standing in awe, he watched as Kyuui, his second little sister with dark green hair, light blue eyes, and white rabbit ears and seven white rabbit tails happily giggled, a barrier formed around her to prevent the guards from getting to them, also sending them up in green flames. "Yoko-chan, Chichue, Tousan!" She cheered, spotting her family.

"Kyuui-nee, where's Sakoto-nee?" Yoko called out, not seeing his white haired sister.

Kyuui looked around and smiled. "She's in the hall behind you… here she comes now!" Kyuui yipped, causing everyone to turn around as more screams erupted from guards and a large black snake slithered past. "Sakoto-nee!" Kyuui called out to her older sister.

The black snake slithered up slowly, showing the white eyes it had. It curled up near Yoko, eight tails sliding up behind it. Once in a coil, it changed into a girl only a year younger than Yoko with pure white hair and coal black eyes. "Chichue! Tousan!" She yipped.

Yoko growled and grabbed Keita's hand. "Chichue, what about Hou-chan?"

Keita nodded and ran up to the barrier Kyuui had made, passing right through it and into the center where six other children were. The one laying down in the center had black hair and black wolf ears and five black wolf tails.

Kazuki ran up right behind him, gathering the rest of the children in his arms. "How do we get out?" He asked Keita, counting to make sure they were all there. One tail, two tails, three tails, four tails, five tails, six tails, seven tails, eight tails, nine tails, himself, and Keita. Yes, that was all eleven of them and all forty-seven tails total.

Keita glanced up, heaving the fallen raven over his shoulders. "We run. Grab Shukaku and Nekomata. Yoko, get Hoshi and Taru. Raijuu, Kyuui, Sakoto, you three stay together and close to us. If you fall behind, use Kyuui's barrier that she made to stay safe until we come and get you. I fear we just caused a revolution." He instructed, looking about the corridor before splitting into a run, glancing back every now and again to make sure his ten precious ones were close by and safe.

Once hitting the gardens around the outside of the building, he led his family out and into the woods that surrounded the estate. "Come on, we need to get home."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Setting the two youngest, Shukaku and Nekomata, in the crib within the large room, Keita walked over to see how Houkou was doing.

"Keita-san, he should be fine. He's just unconscious and should be up shortly. When he does get up, make sure he lays down for a little bit." A woman with purple hair that was in lots of spirals, floppy brown ears, and amber eyes spoke. She stood up and laughed as the third youngest, a boy with bright blonde, shaggy hair, white colored eyes (with pupils unlike the common Hyuuga eyes), and blue scaly dragon ears that were webbed and sticking out the side of his head and three blue scaly dragon tails attached himself to her leg.

"What about Yoko-nii, Hima-san?" He asked, his eyes watching the doctor closely.

Hima laughed, picking the blonde up and placing him on her hip. "Yes, let's have a look at your brother. Would you like to help me, Hoshi-kun?" She asked sweetly, walking over to where Kazuki held Yoko in his arms.

Hoshi nodded violently as Hima set her down. "Well then, could you go get me a wet rag please?" She asked, laughing as he nodded once again and dashed off. "Okay Yoko-kun, let me see those teeth of yours." She requested.

Yoko opened his mouth wide again and Hima looked at his teeth, placing her finger on the long canine teeth.

"Do you know what it is?" Keita asked, worried for his family.

Hima nodded her head with a hum, examining his eyes and then his hands. "Keita-san… have you heard of the Stages of Demons?" When Keita shook his head, she motioned for them all to have a seat. "As of now there is Hidden, Normal, and Youkai. Hidden is when demons wander into the Ningenkai (human realm) and hide their ears and tails to look like a normal human to avoid death. Normal is what you and I look like right now, even though the species are becoming more apparent like Yoko-kun is a kitsune and Taru-kun is an inu. Youkai is only for specified demons like your children. Yoko would turn into a fox and that's his Youkai stage, Houkou's is a wolf, and so on. You said Sakoto was a snake? That's her Youkai and explains why she doesn't have the tails and ears like the others.

"But recently, there's been a virus going around. It's not dangerous, and it takes a total of fifty years to settle in the host completely and activate. It activates by having the body trigger something and everyone is different, but in Yoko it showed with his eyes, teeth, and nails."

"You said it takes fifty years!" Keita shouted, standing up and pointing to the fox. "He's only ten!"

Hima pushed up the glasses on the bridge of her nose. "I know, but this virus can also be seen as early as the first hour of the host. But this can only happen when it is passed through a parent. Kazuki…"

Keita's head whipped around to stare at the raven haired man who looked up to the ceiling, taking the cloth Hoshi presented to him and wiping the grime from Yoko's face. "I got it from my mother. Takaya told me that we were the original lineage from which this virus was born. I hoped it would remain dormant forever, as it did with my brother, in our children, but it seems it's not happening. It's being given the name Rage. It's the demon stage of Rage in which the trigger and causes vary for everyone. But some, who have mastered it, like me, can trigger it at will. It's one of the reasons I wanted to adopt Houkou, he showed early signs; being feared by the other children at the orphanage, the owner getting weird feelings from him, and other things."

Keita's sparkling red eyes softened and he walked over to Kazuki, squishing Yoko between them as he reached up and grabbed Kazuki's face, smashing their lips together.

"Cover your eyes!" Yoko shouted to his little siblings who were watching intently.

Hima giggled. "Oh, and congratulations." She spoke to the two who separated and looked at her. "I heard about the escapade at Keita-san's 'ball' and I want to be the first to say that I support you. I think you two are an inspiration to all and are very happy together."

Kazuki smiled fondly to the doctor and pulled Keita close. "I had hoped we made a good choice in a doctor for our family." He smirked, setting Yoko down and letting him scamper off and take care of his little siblings. "It'll be good to have a woman figure in their lives… and Sakoto's nine and we will have no clue what to do when her hormones kick in or she starts her womanly cycle." He joked, also laughing at the face Keita made as the realization dawned on him as well.

Through the entire house all you could hear was "NO! MY BABIES WILL GROW UP!"

And the reply of "Then we shall make more, Keita-chan!" was replied with a smack and Keita's reply of "Hell no! If anything, you get to pop them out! It hurts like hell!"

Hima just chuckled and went to tend to Houkou, as Keita's shout had woken him up.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Kaasan!"

Hima sighed, heaving herself up off her chair and to her door which was being rained upon with what she hoped to be fists. She opened it and was met with the crying face of Kyuui- the sensitive little rabbit of the family. "Yes, Kyuui-chan?"

"Sakoto-nee says she needs your help and that she's bleeding… but she didn't have any cuts before she went into the bathroom! She sounded really worried and I wonder if she fell and hurt herself in the bathroom!" Kyuui wailed, wiping at the tears that streamed from her face.

Hima grinned and ruffled the rabbit's hair. "Just let me get something and we can go help her, okay?" She asked.

Keita, who stood down the hallway with a four-year-old Nekomata in his arms, smiled and walked away, looking down to the little girl with black hair with yellow bangs, one yellow eye and one black, and weasel ears and six weasel tails who held his hand. "Raijuu, Nekomata, promise me you won't grow up?" He asked, chuckling as the raven neko and the eight-year-old nodded to agree with their mother. "Good. Now let's go annoy your father?"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Leo Vulpes: I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and I would like some feedback on what you thought.**

**Honorable Mentions: **_None yet... just review and your name could end up here!_


	2. Chapter 2: Of Snakes and Tales

**Leo Vulpes: This one is actually really short, but the rest become longer. I'm really excited about this one, I was very pleased when I thought of this. It's so I wouldn't have to cram so much of it into** _My Other Life_**. And it gives better detail of their past.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own some characters, like Orochimaru and half of Shukaku and Yoko (because they aren't just Kishimoto's, but actual demons of legend).**

**Claimer: I own Kazuki, Keita, Hima, the other children, Takaya, Half of Yoko and Shukaku (for their actual character), and Kimiyama (who shall appear next chappie)**

**Dedication: To _DestinedCrazyCat_, the first (and only) reviewer.**

**Warnings: Not SasuNaru (read previous chapter's warning), mentions of Mpreg, evil teachers, hints of mansex, and that's all for this chapter.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**My New Life**

0-0-0-0-0

_Chapter 2_

_Of Snakes and Tales_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kazuki lay in his bed with Keita next to him, curled up against his abdomen. He ran his fingers through the naked man's hair, taking one hand away to pull the covers over themselves as Keita slept peacefully. Footsteps in front of their door made his black ears twitch with the sound. As the passed, he figured it must have been Hima going from her research lab to her room at this time of night.

He closed eyes and ran his hands along Keita's spine. Two days ago the house had been swamped while Kazuki was out training the kids how to use Rage. Keita was basically verbally attacked. Some were congatulations, some were words of hate, words of disgust, and then Hima had shown her fighting skills and beat the crap out of them all, but Keita was still weary about going near the front door or outside alone.

A knock caused his blue eyes to snap open. He checked quickly to make sure he and Keita were covered properly before answering. "Yes?" He whispered.

Yoko stepped in and Kazuki shifted to make room for his son, who closed the door silently and crawled up beside his dad. "Tousan… I don't wanna go back to classes."

"Why not?" Kazuki answered, noticing the small tone of voice that Yoko was using.

Yoko glanced to his dad, his onyx eyes brimmed with tears. "They'll think I'm a freak. They already rejected me from society for being 'adopted' meaning they thought I was abandoned. In that, they came to conclusion that something was wrong with me… but now…" The kitsune let out a choked sob, wiping at the tears that began to stream down. "I've killed someone, I have the Rage, and to top it all off, they all know now that both my biological parents are male."

Kazuki could do nothing but give his son comforting. He already knew that Yoko had a tough time. Most kids didn't start getting their second tails until they were twelve but here was this identified species of demon with nine- kids always rejected the unfamiliar. "Don't worry, we'll get through this. And we need you to help your siblings get through it as well. And Yoko, the Rage is not a burden. It's a sign of strength, and you- you are a very fortunate fox. One of the first identified demon species, nine tails already, the Rage, the first child born from a male, and an older brother of eight. Many children want at least one younger sibling, and here you have eight. Yoko, you are a handsomely gorgeous kitsune, be proud." Kazuki tried to cheer up his son.

The crimson haired boy nodded and curled up on the other side of his father from his 'mother'. "Thanks, Tousan." He mumbled before drifting to sleep.

Kazuki let out a puff of breath. He knew things would become more complicated from here. Takaya had told him so when he had asked to look into her eyes.

Takaya was the oracle and Kazuki's caretaker when he was younger. She had told him what lay in store for himself, and his children, but that if he interfered, he would suffer. In so, he could only do so much for his family. His last thought before falling asleep was _'Takaya, how do I help them?'_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Have a good day." Keita shouted to the children who were going to classes. The only ones left at home now were Shukaku and Nekomata. Shukaku- only two years of age, but demons mature on certain things unusually fast- waved to his siblings who were leaving, and Nekomata yawned, turning back inside so she could take another catnap.

Yoko held onto Hoshi and Taru's hands, as they were the youngest, and led them to the classes, while Sakoto, Kyuui, and Raijuu talked about something with Houkou. Once there, the building seemed to loom over them for the first time. Its haunting bells that chimed to signal when you were late and when classes were over looked deadly.

They found a secluded area to wait until it was time to go in.

"Yoko… it's going to be a while till things are normal again, right?" Houkou asked, a bandage now wrapped around his head, but neatly so it only covered his forehead.

Yoko nodded his head as he gently ruffled Houkou's long spiky hair. "Yeah, and you know, they might never be normal ever again." He commented with a dry chuckle.

Kyuui sighed, playing with the end of her braid that was slung over her shoulder. "Well, we should get to classes." She spoke, getting up, heaving her bag over her shoulder and trudging to her class. Everyone did the same till it was just Yoko sitting out beneath the large tree.

The kitsune shivered violently and drew his knees to his chest, and stared at his hands in a daze. He finally got up and right as he entered his class, the bells chimed eerily.

"Kyuubi-san, take a seat." The teacher snipped, worse than her normal tone that she used with him, which was bad to begin with.

He growled in the back of his throat as she used that name that reminded him of one of the many reasons he was disliked, his nine tails. He didn't bother replying and sat in his seat

The teacher began the lessons, it was on the stages of a demon, something that Hima had already thoroughly explained to him after the whole affair.

"Who can name the three demon stages right now." The portly teacher spoke, her beady eyes caught Yoko staring out the window and she walked to his desk with a ruler in hand. She slammed it on the desk. "Kyuubi-san?"

Yoko didn't even flinch at the sound. He knew she was coming before she got there from the sound of her shoes on the floor. "You're wrong." He stated, not even moving his gaze. "There are not three demon stages, there are four. Hidden, Normal, Youkai, and Rage."

The teacher cackled and pulled him up by his ear. "I don't know what kind of moron taught you this bullshit, but you will not talk back to me without punishment."

The kitsune growled louder, the noise rising from his gut, and his eyes flashed gold. "Hima-san's not a moron!" He shouted at the teacher. "And it's not bullshit!!"

The teacher was about to start a shouting match with him when a face that Yoko had never seen before stood up and smiled pleasantly. "Sensei, Kyuubi-san is right about the stages. They've found a fourth that comes from a virus that originated from one lineage." The golden eyes stared right into Yoko's at this one, in which the kitsune growled again and narrowed his eyes. How did this boy know of his lineage?

The boy has chalk white skin, golden eyes with slits in them, and ash black hair down to his waist. He wore a white kimono with purple snakes on it, and light purple eye shadow seemed to be on his eyelids. Blue earrings hung from his earlobes, and his eyes were long and sharp.

The teacher scowled and released Yoko. "Orochimaru-san, you don't need to stick up for that abomination."

Yoko chucked his notebook at the teacher with another loud growl, his eyes still a liquid gold. "Just how am I an abomination!?" He shouted at her.

The teacher chuckled wistfully behind her hand. "Ugly, naïve, fox. Everything about you is wrong, and to top it off, blood already stains your hands. You will kill us all one day." She sneered, ignoring the notebook that had whizzed over her head.

"I'm leaving if it's so bad to have me here." He snarled, grabbing his bag, kicking out the window, and jumping out. He ran across the grass and straight into the dense forest on the edge of the path to town.

He stopped when he reached the giant boulder and sighed, his eyes returning to their onyx color. He took another rock from the ground and went to the boulder. Up close now, one could see millions of tally marks that littered all but a little space of the boulder. He carved a line and then threw the rock at a tree, placing it in the bark as so many other stones were. "One hundred seventy-nine… plus some." He mumbled.

"That's a large number, mind if I ask what it's for?"

The voice made Yoko jolt, and get into a defensive position. He waited for the person and scented around, when the person didn't move and he couldn't find a smell, he changed into a large, crimson red fox and let out an angry snarl. "Who's there!?" He shouted, his wild tails knocking down the trees behind him. He swiped at the trees in front of him with a paw and heard a yelp.

Out into the open, the kid named Orochimaru walked.

Yoko reverted back and narrowed his eyes once again. "What do you want?"

Orochimaru smiled at the kitsune. "I just wanted to get to know you, Kyuubi-san-"

"If you want to live, you won't call me that." Yoko snarled. "My name is Yoko. And you already seem to know plenty about me, so I think I'll need info on you before you get anymore on me."

Orochimaru nodded. "Well, my name's Orochimaru and I'm a snake demon, a white snake demon to be precise. There are three snake demons. Regular snakes, which are all sorts of colors, then the next powerful are white snakes like myself, and then black snakes tower over us all-"

"Thanks for the lesson." Yoko muttered sarcastically under his breath as Orochimaru continued like he hadn't said anything.

"My parents are both dead, and I know how to use masking, where you become a different person without it being an illusion. I want to know all the techniques that are out there in the world. Other than that, nothing's different about me." He explained.

Yoko narrowed his eyes at the snake demon. He looked almost sick with that pale skin of his. "So what do you want to know from me?" He demanded.

"Just you. You interest me." Orochimaru spoke, his eyes crinkled up into a smile.

The fox let a small smirk slip onto his face. "Alright, you wanna come over to my house?"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

A knock on the main door cause Kazuki to look up from his book. He knew it was the main door because the second it happened, Keita was right beside him.

The raven haired man gently took Keita's hand, rubbing it softly before leading him towards the door, which was being knocked on again. Opening the door, long, silk blonde hair that was is waves hung down to tanned thighs. Gem green eyes were assessing the men in front of them. Her dress went to a little below the but, and the sleeves were two loose straps on either shoulder- falling off- and a halter strap was holding up the white dress. A large, black belt was strapped to the waist, a large sword hanging onto it, just barely.

Kazuki's jaw dropped, and his eyes sparkled with tears.

The creature, a woman, chuckled. With a delicate touch, she embraced Kazuki, who wrapped his arms around her tightly. Keita, who was standing and watching with questions dashing through his mind, growled loudly as the woman and Kazuki hugged each other.

With the growl, the woman's closed eyes opened as she stared straight into Keita's pissed amber eyes. Images flashed before her mind and she released Kazuki. "Greetings, Keita."

Said demon gawked as the mystery woman knew his name. He started to back away, his eyes narrowed. If this woman tried anything, he would run to protect Nekomata and Shukaku.

"Keita-chan… this is Takaya… my caretaker and the oracle." Kazuki said, trying to calm the fuming brunette down.

Keita eyed the blonde woman wearily. "What are you doing here?" He asked, his nerves were on high end. He was worried that if this was impersonator, Kazuki would be caught unaware, and Keita wouldn't have enough strength to save his two babies. He, after all, was the one in the family who didn't have the Rage. Hima had it, as she had told them. It was how she knew of it and had the brains enough to research it.

Takaya smiled and glanced her eyes to Kazuki and then back to Keita. "I'm in this village because my search for The King has led me here."

"The King?" Both males asked in sync.

Green eyes danced with fascination. "The King. The world we live in now is unjust and cruel. It's in chaos and the only one who can put order in it is The King. I was put on a search by Kitayashu and Kimiyama to find The King."

"Kimiyama… Kimiyama is a child's tale." Muttered Keita, his amber eyes dropping to the ground. "Kimiyama, I stopped believing in her a long time ago."

Takaya chuckled. "Because you do not know the true story of Kimiyama and the seven daughters. Have a seat and I shall tell it to you."

Kazuki pointed to the living area of the house and waited for Keita to begin walking there. When the brunette passed, Kazuki silently took his hand as they walked. The shorter man looked up to him and Kazuki flashed a brilliant smile before placing a kiss on Keita's cheek.

They took their seats and Takaya stood in the center of the room. "The tale of Kimiyama…

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Leo Vulpes: Once again, I apologise for the shortness, but you see, it has to be that way for the next chappie. Anyways, review and you shall recieve internet hugs from yours truely!**

**Honorable Mentions:**_ None yet... again._


	3. Chapter 3: Kimiyama

**Leo Vulpes: If you're reading this, I'd like to thank you for reading it thus far. I know it's been a while since I've updated, but I've been in Italy without internet or a computer, so when I got back, this was only half done. Then I kinda forgot about it as I typed up the next chapter as well. So you can count on a double count today, and if you're also following My Other Life, I'm working on that chapter as we speak.. type.. whatever.**

**Diclaimer: Erm... I can't disclaim anything in this chapter.. it all belongs to me... except for the name Kerrigan, I got that from a friend**

**Claimer: All of them belong to me... they do, I swear.**

**Dedication: Yukirain, again, may her reviews never cease!**

**Warnings: You should know it's not SasuNaru by now, death (to one character), that's really it, oh and child abandonment**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**My New Life**

0-0-0-0-0

_Chapter 3_

_Kimiyama_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**This is Takaya's voice during the story…**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Kimiyama was a beautiful demon, her parents were some of the first in the world. I knew her parents, who died not long after her birth, and raised Kimiyama. But this goddess of sorts had one flaw that made her seem even more peaceful. She was blind, but not really. She could see the good energy and bad energy flowing through people and other living objects. That's how she saw with her pure white eyes.**

**She was untouchable though. She wouldn't let anyone with ill intentions or a single drop of bad energy near her. This was caused by in her childhood, an older, drunken demon had tried to have his way with her. During one of the many festivals, less than we hold now, she met **_**him**_**...**

_A young sixteen-year-old demoness sat by herself as the festival went on. She watched the energies mix with her pure white eyes. Her sugar brown hair cascaded over her shoulders, longer than she was tall. She smiled as an energy, female, sat next to her._

"_Takaya… tell me the story again." The young girl pleaded with the blonde who had sat next to her._

_Takaya smiled, looking out to the sky that she knew Kimiyama would never see. "A young woman, from the beginnings of our world holds the poser of the future in her womb. Her descendants will create or destroy the world. A generation she will never see, a time unfolding beneath her feet."_

_Kimiyama smiled out towards the sky she couldn't see. "It's so beautiful. I wonder who this lady is, if she's given life in my time."_

_Takaya looked away in shame, the many secrets she was forced to keep as the oracle were sometimes of others. One of the ones she kept from Kimiyama was her own fate. But she wanted the girl to live in happiness._

"_Ah! Sayachi, please come back here!" A boy's voice shouted as it got closer._

_A small kid attached herself to Kimiyama's leg, who flinched before seeing the white energy, uncolored and pure. But the voice chasing the child… she couldn't see and it scared her._

_The man who came running up had gleaming purple eyes, wild jet black hair, and scruffy white ears and tail. He plucked the child, a little girl with black curls, neat black ears and tail, and yellow eyes, from Kimiyama's leg and held her up. "Sayachi, please don't runaway like that from me."_

"_But Kar!" Sayachi whined, trying to struggle away from Kar._

_Takaya's heart stopped as soon as Kar had approached, but now her breath came slamming back to her in a loud gasp. She looked up at the male and realized exactly who she was seeing._

"_I'm sorry ladies." Kar apologized. "I apologize for my cousin's behavior." He bowed to both the women. "And may I ask who I'm apologizing to?" He asked politely. His eyes scanned both women, but landing upon Kimiyama, it seemed as though he couldn't look away._

_The blonde smiled at the boy as she watched his gaze. "I'm Takaya and this is Kimiyama."_

_Kar smiled goofily, cocking his head to the side. "Well, I hope I meet you guys again." He spoke._

_Just as he was about to dash off to return Sayachi to her parents, Kimiyama reached out blindly, not knowing where to reach for she couldn't see him one bit. "Wait." She whimpered as she caught hold of the back of his jacket. "Why can't I see you?"_

_Kar released Sayachi unknowingly, and turned to Kimiyama. "Uh, Kimi… what do you mean?"_

_Kimiyama's dead eyes streamed with tears, her head swam as he called her a name unfamiliar to herself. "I'm blind, my eyes can't see anything except the energy within people, why can't I see yours?"_

_Kar's face was like stone as Kimiyama spoke. "I don't know why. As far as I know, I'm about as average as everyone else."_

_The brunette released him with a nod of her head. She would want to talk to this creature again, something drew her to him._

**For three years after that day, Kar and Kimiyama met up often, talking and hanging out like friends do. But a fateful day, when they had arranged to meet and Kimiyama planned to confess to him, Kar didn't show up. He couldn't, for his aunt, uncle and Sayachi had been killed, and with his parents dead before he could remember, he was alone, and this prospect scared him.**

**The next morning though…**

_Kimiyama's heart ached. Her and Kar for three straight years, had been the best of friends. If she couldn't see something, he would describe it to her, and even without many details, she could picture it perfectly. It was almost as if his voice was her eyes._

_But he hadn't shown up, never before had he not shown up. Was this time different, could he sense that she liked, hell, even loved him, and didn't feel the same way? But as she entered the sitting room, Takaya was sitting against the wall, with a blue energy in her lap. She froze as the scent of that blue energy assaulted her._

"_Takaya… what-"_

"_He's all alone. I came home in the middle of the night after a stroll, and he was sitting on the front door, asleep and cold. I brought him inside and let him sleep in one of the extra rooms." The green eyed woman explained._

_Kimiyama's heart ached even more now. Her assumptions had been wrong, and her early retirement to bed last night from her sadness or anger on him had caused him to sit outside in the cold until Takaya returned. And now the last remaining part of his family was dead, even Sayachi, whom he thought of as a little sister. "I don't want to see him." She murmured._

_Takaya's head snapped up. She knew that Kimiyama had feelings for the boy, but what was worse now was that Kar was awake. "Kimiyama-"_

"_If the only way I can see him is for his energy to turn blue, for sadness, I'd rather follow him by voice as I always have." She spoke. "I don't want to see him." As she said this, the blue energy faded, as if it had never been and Takaya got up, leaving towards her room, leaving Kimiyama in what she thought was an empty room._

_That's what the brunette thought until she could feel arms wrap around her gently and a chin to be place on her shoulder. "Kimi-chan," Kar's voice purred. "I would never hurt you purposely, you know that right?"_

_Kimiyama nodded, she turned around, causing Kar to release her. She reached up and let her fingers feel over his face._

_Kar took the thin hand and laid a kiss in the center of her palm before bringing her hand down to the center of his chest, letting her feel the fast beating of her heart._

_His energy turned a bright, vibrant yellow, a color she feared to see, but the orange that swirled within it calmed her. Yellow was the color of lust. A dull yellow was the color of her attacker from all those year ago, and with Kar's so bright, it made her want to run away and never look back. But orange was love, as she found from Takaya when the oracle took her into her care, loving her as her own daughter._

"_About a year ago," Kar began to speak. "I suddenly found you on my mind all the time. I knew the next time we met, I would have to hold whatever feeling I had down, or else I would frighten you. Can you see how much it built up?" He asked. "Do you-"_

_He was silenced, as when he was talking, Kimiyama had followed where his voice was coming from with her ears, and had silenced his lips with her own. With this contact, her world exploded into color. Energy faded from her vision, and faces and objects were clearly seen._

_She took a look at Kar's face and cried, he was beautiful, more than she had ever felt with her hands. And for the first time, she could see his gleaming purple eyes. His own eyes widened as Kimiyama's eyes turned to a deep, navy blue color and tears poured from them._

**And so they went on to get married and mate, Kimiyama giving birth to the seven daughters of legend and their one son. Their son: Tomoko the Protector. Their daughters: Kitayashu the Just, Kyokokura the Fighter, Kikeiro the Betrayer, Mystera the Innocent, Rentetsu the Strong, Kotoko the Peaceful, and Kuroshiko the Evil.**

**These traits were in them from the very second they were born. And for a while, as they were children, they stayed dormant. But when they were adults, these traits so much that people began to regard Kimiyama as the life giving goddess, for her only time to give birth was once, with her litter of eight. Kar was proud of his family and highly regarded by everyone around him. But Kimiyama could not see energy anymore, therefore not see the fate that was to lie with her children, but I could. From the moment I saw them, I could feel that this was only the beginning.**

**Tomoko grew up to form the guard, defending the demon realm from the human realm. Kyokokura was the head of the army, that fought out wars on opposing territories of demons. Mystera retained her childish ways, and raised abandoned children as her own. Rentetsu was also head of the army, training the maggots that entered. Kotoko was the advisor of the lands, helping with everything from black or white (in which she would suggest gray) or much more complicated manners. Kuroshiko left as soon as she saw her ways would not be accepted. Kikeiro fought alongside Rentetsu and Kyokokura, only to turn on her own army and destroy them all without her sisters knowing it, she would say something tragic happened and it would happen time and time again until she was caught and went to join Kuroshiko instead.**

**But Kitayashu was the one who held both sides. She was the only one out of them all to find a mate, a demon by the name of Kerrigan. But there was a major flaw in her blood, and though not active in herself, it would spread to others and to her son.**

**She was born with sandy blonde hair and navy eyes like her mother's, but she would have had Kerrigan's child, if not for the tragedy that befell her. She was raped, and brutally so. It left her pregnant with a baby boy, and her hate for the creature fostered it's growth and the growth of the flaw.**

**The sky opened up its eyes and cried when the birth of this child came, killing Kitayashu, peacemaker, wrong-righter, the Just. Kerrigan spat at the child as no one cared for it and left it to die, though later he committed suicide, …**

_Wails of a small child rang throughout, though no one turned an ear to help it. Kimiyama, Kar, and their daughters and son had long disappeared from the earth, though many felt that they were still here. The child had killed the only one left from that family and had received scornful looks from all as they saw it lying in the arms of its dead mother._

_Takaya used the blanket to gather the crying baby from the frozen limbs and looked away from the dimmed eyes of Kitayashu that still had a look of hate._

_She held the baby up to her vision and smiled as the black haired baby stopped its cries and seemed to smile back at her. Its gleaming blue eyes look very unlike their mother's or father's, and the black, swiveling ears on its head made it seem harmless._

_Takaya held a finger out to it, which it grabbed and began to nibble on with its gums. She stared at the sky and gave a wistful sigh. "I give you the name…_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Leo Vulpes: Thank's for reading this, just wait for the next chapter to be up in a few minutes to find out the rest.**

**Honorable Mentions:**_ None... again..._


	4. Chapter 4: The King

**Leo Vulpes: Like I said, here's this chapter for you all. Sorry again, for the shortness of it, but it ends in a very good place, and the next chapter gets the road moving. I know that the past chapters have been about Kazuki and Keita and Takaya, but starting the next chapter it will be about the main star I had intended this for, Yoko.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own half of Yoko and Shukaku and their siblings (explained in second chappie's disclaimer)**

**Claimer: I own everyone else though...**

**Dedication: I'll change this as soon as I get a review for the last chapter**

**Warnings: None really... except that again, this is NOT SasuNaru**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**My New Life**

0-0-0-0-0

_Chapter 4_

_The King_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"And I gave the child the name of Kazuki." Takaya finished her tale, a delicate hand clutched over her heart. "But as for Kimiyama and Kitayashu, since they were thought of as gods, the oracle of the time has connections to them that no one else may."

Keita had listened to the story, and it was nothing like what he had been told as a child, how Kimiyama saw energy and colors, and created her daughters. There was no son, no husband, and it didn't tell of one of the daughter's giving birth or having a mate at all. But the last sentence of the tale had frozen him stiff.

"Kazuki… how come you never told me?" Keita asked, his eyes searching Kazuki's now shadowed face for answers.

Kazuki took a sigh and slumped forward. "Can you blame me? I've killed since birth. I'm truly the first one with the Rage. I wasn't supposed to exist. When I first saw you Keita, I thought it was already weird enough that I felt drawn to you, a male, that I didn't want to frighten you by telling you that I'm the grandson of Kimiyama. And how many people would believe that anyways?" The raven explained. "But Takaya, you missed one concept of the story. I may have killed my mother at my birth, but you forgot Niran and Kirin."

Keita tugged at Kazuki's sleeve and looked at the crystal blue eyes, sending the silent message that he was willing to hear more, that he didn't care about what Kazuki had no control over. All he knew was that this was the man he dared to cross the line with and would cross even more lines as well. "Tell me." He whispered, only loud enough for Kazuki to hear.

Kazuki nodded, giving a quick kiss to Keita's forehead. "Niran is my twin sister, and Kirin is my twin brother. Niran has our dad's red hair and golden eyes, and Kirin had our mom's features. They might have been my twins, but it was possible for only me to be the rape-child. Kitayashu was on her way to tell Kerrigan that she was pregnant with his children, a boy and a girl, when she was raped, and therefore, still fertile enough for me to come into existence. I've only met them once, and then no more."

The room was silent for a while until Hima poked her head in. "Keita-san, I know you have a guest, would you like me to go get the children?"

"You already have The Children!?" Takaya suddenly shrieked, her eyes locking on Kazuki, who nodded and tried to hide behind Keita who had nodded to Hima. "Well, how many so far?"

Kazuki named them in his head as he ticked of fingers, and then held out nine. "But the fifth is-"

"-adopted, I know that. Kazuki, I would have rather you have waited till I arrived for this." She said with an exasperated sigh.

"But I couldn't help myself, Keita was so tempting and even I didn't imagine he'd get pregnant with my kids."

"Well, tell me what's happened so far."

And so he told from the finding out about Yoko, the hardships of not knowing what to do, getting through it, up until this past escapade. By the time he had finished, Hima had returned with the kids and it was already dark outside, everyone but them were asleep. In so, Takaya suggested a goodnight's rest and insisted that she knew where her room was.

Walking down the hallway, she spotted Hima headed her way from the bathroom and Takaya ducked around the corner. She watched as the doctor stopped at a hallway mirror and stared into it deeply.

Hima brought a hand up and touched the glass, staring into her amber-brown eyes. With a draw of breath, the purple haired woman was off and back to her room.

Takaya shook her head and did the same, it had been a long day.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The following morning, Takaya woke up early to the sunlight streaming through the drapes that hung in front of the window. She glanced outside and saw a pair of lovebird demons walking down the street. Brother and sister, secret lovers from the world, though no one would know as the sister was doomed to die this afternoon.

The blonde growled in her throat and slammed the curtains shut, hanging her head in shame. Why was she forced to see everything that she didn't want to. Kitayashu's hate, Kazuki's fate, and Hima's past…

Her green eyes closed and she took in deep breaths. Every time she thought of the doctor, her mind would become unfocused. When she had seen the purple haired demoness, she hadn't been able to see anything about her present or future, just the past.

A knock on the door pulled her from her musings. "Takaya-san, they're eating breakfast if you would like to join them."

Takaya quickly slid on a change of clothes and walked out to meet the face of a small woman with short black hair and black cat ears. "Thank you Toka-chan. Tell me, are you the only one here?"

Toka shook her head. "No, but we willingly serve Keita-san, he's much nicer than his father and mother. We barely do anything and even Kazuki-san treats us nice."

Takaya said her farewell to the cat and left for the dining hall, where upon entry, she felt many eyes upon her and tension was suddenly strung in the air.

"Kids, this is Takaya. She's sort of like my mother." He explained to his children. "Takaya, please have a seat." He motioned for the chair that was empty, between Yoko and Shukaku.

Yoko eyed the woman wearily and then began to tell of his new friend. When Yoko spoke the name, Takaya received a series of images that flashed through her mind, not one could she pin-point that was good. But she could not interfere with what would happen. But the final picture was not of this 'friend' that Yoko was talking about, but of Yoko himself, five hundred years from now and being called sama. And finally, she understood.

The blonde abruptly stood up and walked over to Yoko, she caught him by the wrist and attempted to drag him out. "Keita-san, Kazuki, I'd like a word with you as well."

Yoko growled and thrashed in the woman's grip. "Let me go!" He snarled, biting on the hand that was wound around his wrist.

Takaya didn't even wince as she took him to a separate room and threw him in, blocking the door so he couldn't get out, and turned to a pissed Keita and a wondering Kazuki. "I don't know any other way to say this, than bluntly… so here goes. Yoko is The King."

From the other side of the door, Yoko listened intently. He was 'The King'? He had to settle the conflicts in this world? And by the time Takaya was saying something about his hard future, he curled up and willed himself not to cry. Glancing up, he spied the moon through the window and reached for it.

"… but the time for him to start this journey will start when he turns eighteen, as of right now, he's free from anything."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Leo Vulpes: So sorry for it being this short, but when you see the next chapter, you'll see where this is leading...**

**Honorable Mention:**_ I will also change this up... if I get more than one review for the last chapter..._


	5. Chapter 5: When The Fires of Hell Cry

**Leo Vulpes: Finally! Get time on the computer for once, and a good size chapter has come your way!! Just to let you know, I don't like the pairing I created in this chapter, but it was nessecary for the plot line. Next chapter... I don't know if it will be shrot or not. I don't think it will because I alreayd have stuff planned out for it, but you never know. I'm extremely happy because not only did I get to see my old friends this pass week, but my sister retruned from her trip.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own half of Yoko and Shukaku and their siblings (explained in second chappie's disclaimer)**

**Claimer: I own everyone else though...**

**Dedication: To _Yukirain_ for being such a faithful reviewer again! and to _Tigera Canis_, welcome home Aneko! X3**

**Warnings: Hints of mansex, death, and NOT SasuNaru!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**My New Life**

0-0-0-0-0

_Chapter 5_

_When the Fires of Hell Cry_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_**Eight Years Later…**_

"I still don't get it Yoko-kun, why don't you want to turn eighteen? Think of the freedom you get. You're old enough to go out and find someone to have wild night's with and do it legally. You're old enough to move out of your house, I mean, as soon as I have enough money, I am."

Yoko looked to Orochimaru, his long-term friend, and scoffed. "I just don't wanna turn eighteen."

Yoko had changed over the eight years. No longer was he the brat who was afraid to walk down the street or the boy who cried when things went wrong. He'd lost his baby fat and was now a lean a sculpted man. His black half-shirt showed off the abs he had acquired from training himself, and his cargo pants fit him nicely. His eyes were sharper, the whisker marks on his cheeks more defined, and his skin was an even darker shade of tan. His hair had grown to his waist and he now tied it up in a pony-tail on top of his head, the smooth hair spiking out in all the right places. His nine tails were no longer considered 'cute and fluffy' but were now thinner (not so thin that it's ugly) and sleek. And around his neck was a black collar with a silver fox pendant. He was drop dead sexy.

Orochimaru slung his arm over his friend's shoulder. "Oh come on, you know how many girls are dying to have you."

"'Oh come on'," Yoko mocked the snake's words. "You know I swing the other way."

"You're just a prick."

Yoko mock bowed to his friend with a sway of his arm. "Thank you, I take your compliment in great stride."

"Yoko-kun, Oro-kun!"

Both boys looked down the road to spot a girl with black hair, smoldering orange eyes, and Black Panther tail and ears.

Yoko's eyes blinked as the shorted girl came running up to them. "Ah, Mairu-chan."

The panther finally got to the boys and wrapped them both in a giant hug. "I'm back! And I brought presents!"

All of a sudden, at Mairu's feet were a tiny fox with nine wagging tails and a snake that was curled up, its tail waving back and forth. Mairu chuckled behind her hand and looked devilishly upon the two boys. She held out a brown bag and pulled out a pair of blue earrings, and setting them in front of the snake.

Orochimaru changed back and immediately slipped the earrings on, placing his other's in his pockets. "Thanks, Mai-chan."

Mairu beckoned the fox closer and placed the paper bag in front of it.

Yoko peered in and hissed.

Inside was a blow-up-date-doll, the male edition.

"I knew you'd like it. And it also serves as your birthday present." She added.

"Like hell!" Yoko hissed, changing back and turning away from the gift. "You can use that shit, my hand does just fine for me thank you." He sneered, shoving his hand into Mairu's face and wiggling his fingers.

The panther screeched and shoved Yoko's hand away by swatting at his wrist. "You're a perv. Pervy Fox!"

"And yet you still hang around me. Aren't most girls afraid of pervs?" He pointed out.

Mairu huffed and turned away from the 'Pervy Fox'. "I only stick with you two because it gets me good rep. I figure if I hang out with two sexy guys, then even sexier guys will fall into my hands out of jealousy."

Yoko smirked and flashed behind Mairu, draping his arms over her shoulders from behind. "There one just one thing I'd like to add to that plan of yours. I'd probably turn them all around the other way before they even saw you."

"Slut."

"Whore."

"Bitch!"

Yoko once again, mock bowed. "Thank you, I take my title seriously."

Mairu huffed and looked around. "How do you do that anyways?"

"Ah, a perfect time to ask my pupil, here comes a wonderfully straight man now." He said, pointing to a man in a very nice outfit, looking over a fruit stand to see which produce to buy. "Watch a pro."

Yoko calmed himself, totally ignoring everything else before starting in a light jog towards the man. He fake tripped right as he got to the man and let out a scream as he headed for the ground. Surprisingly the man caught him and eased him to the ground.

"Oi, oi, are you okay?" He asked.

Yoko nodded, rubbing at his ankle. "Just one of those things you know. Plus I think there's an evil bump in the road over there somewhere. Thanks for catching me by the way……?"

"Jiken."

Yoko smiled a winner and continued his charade. "Jiken-san. I'm Fuuru, by the way. Fuuru Shikyoku." There was a pause of silence, where neither moved, except their eyes. Jiken caught Yoko's gaze and Yoko 'blushed' and looked away, right as he muttered, "Jiken-san, your hand is overheating my stomach."

Jiken moved his hand and a blush took over his face. "So where are you staying. I'll carry you there so that you don't go and fall again."

"The Mikien Inn. I'm only visiting for a while."

And so Yoko was carried as he and Jiken continued a conversation and Orochimaru and Mairu tailed them. At one point, Jiken almost faltered in his step and Yoko yipped, wrapping his arms around Jiken's neck with a 'blush'.

Making it to the Mikien Inn, Jiken set Yoko down and Yoko smiled at the man. "I'll be more careful next time, Jiken-san. Maybe I'll see you again-"

Yoko was silenced by Jiken suddenly mashing their lips together, bruising Yoko's lips. When they pulled apart, Yoko smiled coyly and dragged the man into the hotel and went up to a room (of course after acting like he was paying day by day and the clerk went along with it).

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Mairu was falling asleep, Orochimaru already asleep on her lap, when Yoko finally stepped out, re-tying his hair. The panther leaped out and bounded up to Yoko.

Before she could utter a word, Yoko stopped her.

"He's straight because he has a wedding ring and gay marriages aren't legalized yet. I know he doesn't live around here because I'd remember when a hot one such as himself got married and announced it to the whole village (and he told me). And don't worry, I will not get preggers with his kid because I'm safe and take the pill. Have ever since Nekomata-chan was almost raped."

"Yoko, you're a slut."

"Thank you. And damn that man! He bruised my lips!" The trio continued walking down the main street that ran through the market, when Jiken suddenly appeared in front of them.

Mairu shrieked and threw a punch at the man, in which was caught, and Orochimaru tensed up. But meanwhile Yoko kept that goofy grin on his face as he faced his friends. "Fooled you." He said, holding out a peace sign. "There are many things that took timing in this. The first of events was Toka-chan getting married to this here lovely man named Jiken. The name I give him, tells him which scenario I wanted to use to fool you. Of course, me and Jiken did nothing, and like hell he'd kiss me with tongue. Away from your vision, all we were doing was touching foreheads, and I chewed my lip to make it seemed bruised. Then we sat and played cards for three hours, chatted about Tokko, his son and how he was doing. Then I came out and continued the charade."

When the fox was finished with his explanation, Orochimaru had an 'oh' look on his face and Mairu looked like she wanted to rip off Yoko's manhood.

"Yours truly is still a virgin." He said casually, being lifted onto Jiken's shoulder, like a perch. "Now, how about we go celebrate for my last day at seventeen and my venture into hell!"

Orochimaru frowned. "Wow, you really are against this whole eighteen thing."

"Hell yes!" Yoko hissed. "If I had it my way, eighteen would disappear off the face of the earth."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Ya know, Orochimaru… you're white! You'd probably blend in with the snow!" Yoko yipped in his drunken state. Only a few minutes ago, they had left the bar that served everyone age sixteen and up, and when Yoko started to strip outside, Mairu screamed, hit the fox, and ran for her drunken life. Orochimaru was the only sober one for some reason. "It's past midnight… isn't it?" Yoko mumbled.

Orochimaru nodded and Yoko released a sigh. "Man… I just wanted freedom for one more day. If I had it, I'd go to some other village and dance with the strangers, meet new people and see all the different kinds of demons. I'd give my grandmother and grandfather a piece of my mind… and visit that guard's grave, apologize to his wife as well." He murmured quietly, casting his onyx glance to the ground. "Just one more day of freedom."

"But you have even more freedom now-"

"No I don't!" Yoko yelled at Orochimaru, shoving the snake away and running towards his home. He was vaguely aware of Orochimaru trailing behind him and shouting his name. But when he was tackled to the ground he was more than vaguely aware, he was sick of life. He lurched over and pilled his stomach, and it wasn't the alcohol's fault. "Where are we?"

"You ran off the side of the road and I tried to stop you."

Yoko was suddenly aware of the fact that Orochimaru was laying on top of him to keep him from running. "Just let me go, Oro. I'm the cursed child, and probably something you didn't know, people tend to die around me. I killed someone when I was ten, actually about three days before I met you. I'm just the cursed child who, in a perfect world, isn't supposed to exist! I'm the demon of all demons-" He was silenced as Orochimaru slapped him, and hard.

"Shut up, stupid fox." Orochimaru growled. "I hope you do realize that a perfect world doesn't exist." And he suddenly placed his lips over Yoko's.

The kitsune's eyes widened as many thoughts raced through his head. The top one was _'WTF!! I thought Oro was asexual!'_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The first thing that ran through Yoko's head when he woke up and found himself in a forest and feeling particularly naked was, _'I know this movie! And the cute, adorable one goes first!'_ That and, _'Holy shit this pillow is comforta- not a pillow! Orochimaru! Oh shit!'_

At this point he also realized Orochimaru's own nakedness and began to spazz. As the fox scrambled around for his clothes, extremely pale arms pulled him back down and he was extremely aware of the naked man he was laying on.

"Happy birthday, Yoko." Orochimaru muttered.

Yoko blushed and tried to squirm from the man's grip. "Listen, Oro, this was just a mistake. I'm sorry if I forced you to do anything, I understand if you wanna run up and down the street yelling that the freak raped you, and I understand if you never want to see me again."

When Orochimaru refused to budge, Yoko finally stopped struggling.

"You done yet?"

Yoko nodded.

"Okay, so now you must listen to me without rejection. It was not a mistake. You didn't force me to do anything, if anything, I forced you. Why would you even think I would run up and down the street, and how could one's lover never see their partner again." And with that, he placed a kiss on Yoko's neck junction, released the fox, and went around getting dressed.

Yoko sat on the ground for a few seconds before he realized that tears had begun streaming down his face. "You should just, leave me alone. I'm not going to be that fox down the street with a whole history that's so complicated, I'm going to become a target. It's better if you just leave me alone and-"

"Like I said, how could I leave you alone. Have I ever? When we first met and I saw the wonderful Youkai form, did I runaway in terror? When the teacher insulted you and told me to keep away and not defend you, did I listen to her? When you told me you killed people, did I shout murderer? No. I was actually planning this for your birthday, and I'm extremely happy with the results. Now you should get home, it's about five o'clock… in the morning and I bet your parents are wondering where you are-"

"Come with me?" Yoko asked, grabbing Orochimaru's hand.

Said snake smiled to the fox. "Gladly."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Tousan, Chichue! I'm home!" Yoko called out, his and Orochimaru's hands intertwined.

Keita came walking out, a book in hand. "Takaya's pissed. Where were you?" He asked.

Yoko fidgeted. "Ah, underage bar, drunk off my rocker… passed out in the bushes. The usual."

"Yes, except this time you came home with a boyfriend. I know that look on your face Yoko, I was the first male with it. Orochimaru, I'm afraid for your safety as of now, considering Kazuki and Takaya are watching you very closely. You might want to release Yoko's hand."

Orochimaru immediately released Yoko's hand, and as he did so, Takaya walked down the stairs, grabbed Yoko by the ear, and dragged him off. "Yoko, go spruce up, you look like a mess." She spoke, tossing him into the hallway that led to his room as Sakoto came walking out from there.

The white haired girl walked up to Orochimaru and stared him square in the face. "I catch one whiff that you're giving him trouble, I will kick your ass. And with my status, I can do that legally. Now, in the following day, you are to sit still and shut-up, are we clear?"

Now, even though Sakoto was a year younger than him, the girl was also something to be feared by him in many ways, even before this ever happened. One was she was a black snake demon. Two, she had eight tails, and the only snake demon to have eight tails. Three, she was strong as hell, just as her siblings were. And four, she had once beaten up some men trying to chase Yoko when he came out of the closet, they're still in recovery, seven years later. But now, he had a number five… he was dating her older brother.

Orochimaru nodded and sat on the chair that was nearest to the door as he listened to the sounds of Takaya and Yoko squabbling over something.

"Fleabag, get your ass in that or I will make sure to make you a woman!"

"Like hell Baa-chan! I am not wearing that shit!"

"Oh yes you are, and I will get Kyuui in here to help me."

Then there was a slam of doors and Yoko suddenly started screaming for help. Orochimaru couldn't remember when the house had suddenly become chaotic… somewhere around five or six years ago when Yoko started going through his rebellious stage and when Takaya and Hima got together.

It took a good three hours, but soon everyone, except himself, was dressed up in nice formal clothes, and Takaya finally exited.

"Family, my beloved Hima-chan, Orochimaru," Said snake noticed that she said his name with distaste. "I present to you, Yoko-sama. And we're extremely late… Yoko get your ass out here, present yourself and then we gotta leave!" She shouted to the hallway and out stepped Yoko.

He was wearing a crimson male kimono with gold stitching and outline of a fox along the sleeves and bottom. The black obi with a gold tie was fit nicely around his waist, and his hair had been retied and hair chopsticks ran through it with the kanji for 'kitsune' on them. They had to say, he looked very pretty and almost like a woman, if it wasn't for the scowl on his face.

"I'll smile when we're in public but I will not act like I like this setup around you people." He sneered.

Takaya shook her head and then ushered him out of the room again.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The oracle Takaya had called a festival, and was going to announce something big.

People were chattering excited at what the oracle could possibly have to announce. Was it a big change? Was it going to be something for the better?

When the oracle stepped up onto the make-shift stage, the crowd went silent. "Welcome, citizens of the demon city of Hiroiku, thank you for attending this gathering. You will be the first to see a great change in the world. Our world has been at war within itself, chaos kills millions every single day. This all stops now! I was sent to find one person who could control what we can't, who had a sense of right and wrong and can even see the grey from the black and white. This person shall be The King, and will rule the demon world. May I present you with, Kyuubi no Yoko!"

Yoko stepped out, the crowd still silent, and bowed.

Suddenly cheers, whistles and all sorts of noises of approval rang from the crowd. The fox winced and a scowl was placed on his face. "You people are sickening!" He shouted suddenly. "I don't believe this shit! You guys haven't even given me a second glance and now that I'm The King, you suddenly think I'm your best friend in the world! I hope you realize that I'm still the little fox brat, the killer that everyone fears! I-"

"Yoko-kun!"

The fox glanced around and spotted Orochimaru in the back, waving him away, a look of terror on his face.

Yoko nodded and was soon running from the crowd alongside Orochimaru. "What's going on?"

"It's Mairu she-"

Yoko stopped in his tracks. It was known that Mairu had a disease that would eventually cause her death, but that was one of the reasons that she was friends with Yoko and Orochimaru, because they didn't pity her, and treated her like a real person. "No… not now…" He murmured.

Orochimaru nodded. "It suddenly progressed. Someone came to me; they said she wants to see us."

"Like I said, people tend to die around me."

"I'm willing to risk that, now come on."

They raced to the hospital and without warning, dashed to the room that Mairu was always in. There, looking paler than Orochimaru, was Mairu. All life seemed to be drained from her and she looked so weak. Her orange eyes snapped open as Yoko stepped up to her side. "Hey, Yoko-kun."

"Mai," He took the panther's hand, running his thumb over the top of it. "You're going to be alright, aren't you?"

Mairu coughed and gave a weak smile. "Not this time, Yoko. Not this time. This is where my thread is cut. Funny, I die when we're all still virgins."

Yoko blushed and avoided the cat's gaze. "Not so much… just you now."

"Good," Mairu replied, reaching up with her hand and attempting to ruffle Kyuubi's hair. "Take good care of each other, okay?"

"Mairu… you do know we've always loved you? As cliché as that sounds at this moment, it's true. If I were straight, I would have made sure none of those guys had done that to you."

"That's a warming thought, Yoko-kun." She drew in a shuddered breath, it was getting harder to breath for her and all three of them knew it. "Please, beware of the war," One last breath was drawn and she shut her eyes. "Keep your family safe, Yoko-sama…" She muttered, as if she knew that Yoko had been named the king.

Yoko stood up and exited, Orochimaru following him to make sure the fox didn't do anything stupid.

He stalked to his house, and even though he was aware of Orochimaru trailing him, he shut the door to his room on the snake. He didn't want anyone to bother him. He stripped off his kimono, not caring if he tore the fabric. And stepped under the screaming hot water of the shower he'd started.

And then the tears started to flow from his eyes. He didn't want this, but when Takaya had found that he was to be named The King, he had refused until she released something from his energy and a black scripture appeared, running down his spine. He couldn't read it, and neither could anyone else. First it was that guard, then it was the kid in his class- though how he managed to hide that one was beyond him, and now it was Mairu. And what war? What had the panther been talking about in her last breath?

"Yoko… what happened?" He heard the voice of Keita ask. He then heard Takaya mumbling something to them and then a slam on the wall which he was assuming was his father. He liked Mairu, better than her own parents had.

"Yoko, please come out."

"Niisan?"

"Aniki?"

"Yoko-chan?"

He slid down to the floor of the shower and covered his ears. He didn't want to hear this, he just wanted to disappear and hope it never happened, imagine that him, Orochimaru, and Mairu were still as they were before, but behind his eyes, he knew it wasn't, and he cried.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Leo Vulpes: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, seriously... I honestly enjoy typing this and love getting feedback, so please review**

**Honorable Mentions: **_None again... come on people, review and you name goes here!_


	6. Chapter 6: Dying Leaves on Trees

**Leo Vulpes: I really think that this chapter is not one of my better works, but I can think of no other way for this to work out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is copyrighted or trademarked by Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Claimer: Go back and read the previous claimers and get the idea...**

**Warnings: Lots of death (but not to our fave charries... and some un-fave), NOT SasuNaru, Violence, Blood, and Minor Abuse**

**Dedication: **_Yukirain_**, again, because she always reviews**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**My New Life**

0-0-0-0-0

_Chapter 6_

_Dying Leaves on Trees_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Yoko, must you really go?"

Yoko looked over his shoulder at his mother and nodded. "Yeah. But I'll be back… trust me Chichue, I don't plan on abandoning you. Ten years at the most, and then I'll be back."

Keita gripped Kazuki's hand as he watched his baby walk away. He knew it was going to happen one day, but he never expected for it to come this soon.

Yoko was close to tears as he walked. He had to do this, something inside him told him that he had to go places, that he couldn't stay put. Definitely not after what happened to Mairu.

"Yoko-nii, wait!" The fox heard a voice calling out to him, and within turning around, all eight of his siblings were running after him, Kyuui in front with something clutched in her hands. When they got to him, Kyuui took a second to catch her breath. "We got this for you." She said, standing on her toes and placing a necklace around his neck. It was made of leather twine, with twelve pendant jewels placed inside the twine: One for everyone at the house.

He held it up and smiled. "Thanks. I'll make sure to keep it with me." He spoke, ruffling Kyuui's hair. One by one, each of his siblings gave him a hug and/or kiss goodbye and he furiously wiped the tears from his eyes. "Bye."

He swiftly changed into his youkai form and dashed down the street. Somewhere down the line, a white snake appeared by his side and they both exited the village.

Golden-amber eyes watched from the darkness as they left, and a tongue licked the edge of teeth and fangs.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Orochimaru walked beside Yoko as they entered a new village. It was poor, and so far away from home. People slammed their windows as the two passed, shut doors, placed closed signs, and hid their children. It was almost as if they were afraid of them. Suddenly a weasel demon was pushed out of a bar.

The blonde man landed on his black tipped tail and scrambled backwards. Out of the doorway a large polar bear demon stalked out, having to bend over so he could fit through the entry and exit way, and two iguana demons flanked his sides.

The weasel was badly hurt, bleeding from the top of his head, a slash running through his shirt, showing where claws had cut through his skin. His arm looked maimed, as he didn't let it touch the ground and held it up in an awkward position.

The polar bear scowled and spat at the weasel. "And what's going to happen next time I see you?"

"I'll give you the money, I promise, it's just my daughter needed medical care, and I had to pay for the bill. I promise Junko, it won't happen again." The weasel pleaded.

Junko snorted. "It better not Hikaro. Now go before my temper bursts from the sight of you."

Hikaro scampered away as quick as he could. And once out of earshot, Junko leaned to the iguana to his left and whispered, "I don't want him alive."

Upon hearing those words, Yoko turned to Orochimaru. "Go make sure he's okay." Orochimaru nodded and changed, slithering off to protect the weasel.

Just as the iguana was about to lunge past Yoko, dust swirled and a pained cry rang out. Yoko could clearly hear people gasp as the dust cleared. Right in the center of the road was an overgrown fox with blood red fur and gold eyes. The nine tails lashed around and in its mouth was the iguana demon, dead as a doornail.

Yoko tossed the dead corpse away and it was clear to see the iguana's blood dripping from the fox's mouth. He snarled at Junko and the other iguana.

Junko furrowed his black eyebrows and glared at the fox. "Kiro, get him."

The other iguana lunged forward, and mid-lunge, changed into an overgrown iguana, but his size was still small in comparison to Yoko. His teeth connected with Yoko's ear and the fox cried out. Yoko swiped his paw, slamming the iguana to the ground. The kitsune growled and put pressure on his paw until he heard the sickening crack of the iguana's bones and Kiro was just as dead as his partner.

Junko growled. "You think your tough, huh? Well just who the hell are you to think that anyways!?" He shrieked, changing into a polar bear that was about the size of Yoko. "I'll crush you, damn vermin!"

Yoko dashed out of the way as the white bear lunged at him. He changed to a human, blood all over his chin. "My name is Kyuubi no Yoko." He told the bear, biting his pointer finger and scribbling a scripture on the palm of his hand. Holding it out towards the bear, the blood started to glow. "Kitsune binding arts," He shouted, and a blast of cliché light beamed from the mark. "Fire style!"

Flames seemed to rise from the ground like vines and wound around Junko, singeing the white fur, burning the skin, tying him down to the ground.

"What the hell are you?" The tied down demon cried out, his strength being weakened as he struggled with no results. The fire burned and he was in pain, but wouldn't give the other the pleasure of knowing that.

Yoko's eyes shifted back to their normal coal color, and a black-metal katana formed in his hand. He walked over to the massive bear and let the sword barely brush the fur.

Junko howled in pain as it felt as if he was being crushed where ever the sword was placed. But it wasn't only that, a strange, agonizing sensation was being placed in his blood and he was slowly losing feeling as it traveled.

The kitsune demon smirked, picking the sword up and running his fingers over the black blade. "Sword of the King. It has the power to crush a mammoth demon's bones without a touch, and it kills without piercing the skin. It places a poisonous energy in your body, and it will travel to your heart. It's only for paralysis and of course, I'm the only one who can stop it. But I won't. You are a cruel man and your time has come, may Kuroshiko have mercy on your soul." He went to plunge the blade into the bear's heart but the blade was suddenly taken from his hand by a whip.

A snarl was ripped from his throat as the fire-binds were release. He whipped around to spot a tall man with sandy blonde hair, deep navy blue eyes, tan skin like his own, and sandy blonde, pointed, scruffy ears and tail. He held the sword in his hands and whistled. "Now, where's a kid like you get such a weapon. And who are you to decide judgment? I thought that was for either the king or the guardians to decide."

The bear was suddenly up and running from Yoko. It seemed this stranger released him. Somehow, someway.

Yoko eyed the man up as he jumped down and walked towards him. Upon a closer look, the man had one eye shut, four marks like claws running over it that were a lighter shade than his skin. This proved that he had been many fights, as they were battle scars and he did not cover them up as if he were ashamed. "Who are you?"

The man glanced to Yoko with his left eye and chuckled. "I'm Kirin, and who are you?"

"Kyuubi no Yoko… how did you get those scars?" The fox asked, pointing to the eye that Kirin couldn't see out of.

Kirin chuckled. "Me and my sister went to visit our brother a little over eighteen years ago, and we got in a huge fight. He was being protective over someone or something, and we never did figure out what. When I see Kazuki again, I have to remember to pay him back." The man started muttering to himself.

Yoko's eyes widened as he heard the name of Kirin's brother and instantly knew who this man was. "I'm betting if it was eighteen years ago – and if I know my Tousan, it was over me and my chichue."

Kirin, who had turned away from Yoko, turned right back with something akin to fear in his eye. "You're Kazuki's son?"

"The oldest." Yoko replied with disinterest, wiping the blood from his face and hands. "Now give me back my sword." He reached for the weapon, but it was pulled from his reach by Kirin.

The older demon shook his head. "I don't think so. This sword, as the name states, belongs to the King."

The fox just held his hand out with an expectant look on his face. There was a pregnant pause in the air, as the pose of the fox suddenly sunk into Kirin's mind. He opened his mouth to say something when Orochimaru came running up from behind Yoko.

Kirin's face turned angry as he saw the energy around Orochimaru. It looked just the same as hers. He growled, dropping the sword, lunging over Yoko, changing to a large sandy blonde creature with a canine structure in mid-air. The only thing different about the mutt demon was the bones sticking out of his shoulder blades that connected together like wings without skin. They flexed and Kirin landed on Orochimaru, pinning him to the ground with a snarl.

Yoko grabbed his weapon and turned to the scene. "Release him!" He shouted at his uncle.

Kirin glanced to Yoko and backed off the snake demon with a growl. He felt a sting of pain as Yoko rushed past him to help the demon up. He shook his head, and looked to the shadows. He saw a pair of flaming purple eyes look at him, and then the Black Panther turned away. He followed after. He couldn't disobey his master, but it hurt to let Yoko live on like this… not knowing was Orochimaru was.

Orochimaru chuckled as the fox helped him sit up. "Who was that?"

Yoko ignored his boyfriend's question, and turned around to ask Kirin a question. But it died in his throat was he watched the blonde mutt give one last glance before disappearing into the shadows.

"Yoko?"

The kitsune snapped out of his daze and shook his head to clear his mind. "No one. What about the weasel?"

"He's safe."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_**((Eleven years later…))**_

"I can't believe I forgot. They'll be mad at me for sure!!" Whined Yoko, Orochimaru walking beside him. He ruffled his hands through his bangs in frustration. "How did I forget?"

Orochimaru stayed silent. He was still angry from their previous conversation. Yoko wouldn't give him any piece of the throne, even though they were now officially wed, and Yoko had yet to bear any children for him.

They were currently traveling over the small mountains that led to the village they grew up in and the top was but a mere ten yards away. The heat was becoming unbearable as they got closer.

"Come on Oro, I can't wait to see every… one…" His words died out as he reached the top.

There, laid out where he was born and raised, was nothing but ashes. Dead bodies littered the streets, and embers still glowed in evidence of a fire that had once been burning. The smell of rotting flesh was repulsive.

"No…" He murmured, quickly sliding down the slope that led to the destroyed village. He ran through what he could see and to the forest path that led to his house. The trees were burned, not a single leaf was left, nor blossom. He fell to his knees as he spied the burnt down structure that used to be his house.

But what scared him the most was the bodies. Four of them, and he knew each and every one. The one laying down peacefully with a large gaping hole instead of a heart was Takaya, if the mangled blonde hair wasn't enough of an indicator.

Over that body, one without a head was slumped over. Pieces of frayed purple hair that would be long enough to reach the ground when kneeling were being blown away from behind the corpse. It was Hima, trying to save her love in one last attempt… and her head was on the other side of the room.

Another body was facing up, its torso seemed smashed beyond repair, and blood stained the mouth and nose of the head. Dull red eyes were open, and unblinking, and long brown hair was singed by the embers. He tried not to recognize his mother's body, just to give him hope that he was still alive.

But the next body made it all too real. Beside his mother's body, the last one was on its knees, fallen backwards. It's insides were splayed in front, and a jagged line ran across its abdomen and to its heart, with the blade still inside. It was horrifying to realize that this body, with tear streaks in the dirt on its face, was his dad, who had survived whatever happened. He committed seppuku over his mother's dead body.

His body convulsed but he refused to cry. There was one good thing in the remains of his home, his sibling's bodies were no where.

Orochimaru went to try to comfort the fox, despite his anger. If he wanted what he wanted, he needed to stay close to Yoko. But when he tried to touch the kitsune, Yoko growled.

"Don't touch me!!" He yelled, wrapping his arms around himself and clenching his eyes shut.

That, meanwhile, snapped Orochimaru's patience. "Don't tell me what I can and cannot do!" Orochimaru yelled, harshly grabbing Yoko and shaking the fox.

Yoko was now terrified. Ten years ago, his relationship had been going down hill with Orochimaru. At first he just brushed it off, but the snake became more violent about Yoko not giving him a piece of his power or bearing children for him. He just ignored it. But it all made sense, as usually the snake respected his wishes, but this made it all clear… but too late? "Let go of me." He whimpered.

But Orochimaru kept yelling and shaking him, and Yoko was powerless.

"Let me go, just let me go!" He started screaming, his voice was filled with terror.

The next events happened all too fast for Yoko, a black panther came leaping out of nowhere and took Orochimaru down, biting into his side, causing Yoko to be dropped. Meanwhile, a familiar blonde canine with bone-wings came running, picking up Yoko on his back and running out of there like a bat out of hell.

"Let me go… let me go…" Yoko still murmured, tears started to trickle down his face. He leaned forward, laying on the blonde fur. He looked at the ring on his hand, took it off, and dropped it. "By the power that the King shall have, we are no longer wed." He said, weakly. He couldn't deal with this. It hurt. Not just physically, but mentally. It was draining him, and so he dropped off into a world of dreamless sleep, hoping to wake up from this nightmare.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Leo Vulpes: Okay, so if you got this far, congratulations!! -throws internet cookies at you... razor sharp internet cookies- Please, review, my honorable mentions look extremely uninviting to me... so make them warm and rape the little purple button!**

**Honorable Mentions: **_No one!! (yet)_


	7. Chapter 7: A Life Forsaken

**Leo Vulpes: Okay, so I forgot to mention last chapter that I had a major writers block on what to do, and then it hit me... and I began to type! I got this chapter and the next done already, but have decided to give them to you in small doses. So enjoy the chappie, and review at the end!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show _Naruto_ or any of it's characters. Those belong to _Masashi Kishimoto_ strictly!**

**Claimer: Anything else is probably my property... possibly... if not, correct me, don't sue me.**

**Warnings: Nudity, suggestion of rape, death, and torture... if you have a weak stomach, do not read after the first line break... and I'll explain it to you in simpler terms on the closing note.**

**Dedication: **_yukirain_**, for being the first one to review.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**My Other Life**

0-0-0-0-0

_Chapter 7_

_A Life Forsaken_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The sound that woke Yoko up was a howl of pain. It wasn't one from a fight, no; it was a cry of pain that happened in an accident. He opened his eyes slowly, feeling more drained than he ever had in his life. And despite the warming fire beside him, he shivered like it was fifty below.

His ears twitched as he heard a brush of the dead leaves that surrounded them.

He sat up and could see Kirin over the fire. His uncle was letting another man with pure black hair, gleaming purple eyes, and black panther ears and tail check his burns. Yoko cast a brief glance around, spotting the forest that surrounded them.

With the realization that not only was Orochimaru not around, but his ring was gone brought the events of last night crashing to his mind. The scenes of his family crashed into his mind and brought a churning feeling in his stomach.

With a sudden lurch, Yoko turned and puked up the contents of his stomach. He stared into space, horrified and flinched when a hand was laid on his shoulder.

He looked up and stared at Kirin's face as he wiped away the remaining vomit from his face. Tears sprang from his eyes as he leaned into Kirin, crying into his uncle's shoulder. He could feel Kirin's hand running through his hair in an act of comfort.

"Yoko-kun…" Kirin went to say, but stopped himself.

"Why?"

The whisper was so soft Kirin would have missed it had it not been so close.

"Why?" Yoko repeated. "Why does it always happen to me?"

Kirin glanced to panther demon in search of an answer, but the purple eyes just stared at them both. "It doesn't always happen to you-"

"Yes it does!!" The fox objected. "Mairu died, those other demons I tried to save, and now Orochimaru snapped. Everyone goes insane around me." He spoke, pulling away from his uncle, curling up in a ball and rooting his hands into his hair, tugging harshly.

Kirin growled and grabbed Yoko's wrists, stopping the kitsune. "Orochimaru was not your fault. You don't know what he is! He's not the age you think. He's older than me even, he's been trained in the hidden arts. This deals with illusions that come true- somewhat. He used this to seem like a little kid, to get close to you because you had power, and you being king just made it all the more better for him. He wanted your power, and with your offspring, he would get even more power. That's why I attacked him the first time I saw him. I can see things like that with this eye…"

And for the first time, Yoko saw two things. Orochimaru's treatment of him, how it all made sense. And the second thing was Kirin's eye. It was pure black, the entire thing as if someone stuck a black marble in his eye socket.

"So then you know what happened… tell me." He murmured, looking away from his uncle.

Kirin sighed, closing his eye again. "Me and Nova both saw it… we've been here for a long time actually because someone was stalking the village. Your sibling went out on their own, so they weren't around." He answered, motioning to the panther demon, now named Nova.

"Then how!? How did this happen!?" Yoko yelled, his eyes starting to gleam with gold.

"I couldn't see it coming. The village was suddenly being attacked by- by-"

"By the shadows." Nova interrupted them, coming and sitting by Kirin. "The shadows were creatures like I'd never seen before and they were silent as the grave. I had fight with one, no eyes, not mouth, just a shadow in the for of some creature. And though missing essentials, it had dark, knife like claws. They were fast and most people didn't even have a chance to scream before they died. But they didn't go into the woods because she was there."

Yoko trembled, so those things had killed his village, killed Toki, Jiken, and Tokko. "Who is she? Takaya?"

"No," Nova shook his head, then tilted his face to look at the stars that seemed to vibrate. "The oracle would have been a worthless prize. Her mate, Hima, if I recall, was a carrier of the Rage, but it would only appear if she had lived another thirty years or so… but it was given to her child. This fact, mixed with the curse of the oracle- the curse that she shall only be allowed three children before she goes barren and the fact that one shall be a blood demon, it would have made a very dangerous child. But in Hima's blood, there was something else, something that only she knew about, and it was also given to her child. This child, Kaigaru, is the very substance of light, she was a White Blood Demon. A blood demon's blood in her veins, but she would not have that thirst that the others yearn to fulfill by drinking blood, instead, her blood is so pure and sweet, and she would have great healing properties in her blood. But at its birth, it would not have a heart. Its instincts are to kill its father and eat their heart to gain it… then, every minute, for eight minutes, it grows a year. So now Kaigaru has the appearance of an eight-year-old and keeps those shadows away."

The fox's head filled with this information… this meant that Takaya had been the father to Hima's child… and that had killed Takaya, "But what about my parents and Hima, Kaigaru shouldn't have killed them."

"And she didn't…" Murmured Kirin, bringing his knees to his chest and resting his head on top. "My sister, Niran did. She released the shadows from their binds, and since they wouldn't go near the house, she did. And when she got there, the eight minutes were up, Hima was crying on Takaya's dead form, and your mother and father were not there yet. She killed Hima and killed your parents as they came rushing down after seeing the fire… well, at least Keita. She hate's our brother, she wanted him to suffer, and so took Kaigaru and left Kazuki alone." He explained.

Silence swallowed the air. So much to take in, so his own blood had done this? What were they after… and… and… "What about Kaigaru?"

"Dead within the past hour. White Blood Demons last only a week. With all those properties of greatness, they were not given immortality as all other demons. And the eaten hearts last only for a week…" Nova told him. He was stoned faces as he told all of this, as if he was unaffected, and that pulled a growl from Yoko.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

A shriek was released through the underground tunnel, the sound of electricity was echoing throughout and the horrified screams of pain followed it each time. Beast's chest's rumbled, their calls were loud, but not loud enough to cover the sounds of agony. They rapped on the cell bars, all but one who's face was scowling, and getting angrier with each cry.

Inside another cell, where the sounds were coming from, Orochimaru, looking more snake like and more like the underground than before, stood with a whip dragging on the floor, the electricity seeming to jump from it. His face looked crossed as he narrowed his eyes at the source of the screams.

A woman with deep tan skin, shaggy crimson red hair that was matted with blood and was to the base of her neck, and the same color furred, pointed ears and furred tail, covered with blood as well. She had only underwear on her to cover herself. Her entire torso was exposed and her back dripped with blood. Her eyes were clenched in pain, and her breathing was labored as he held herself to the cold wall.

The whip cracked, leaving marks along her back, matching so many others, and she lifted her head and cried out.

"It's all your fault that my plans were messed up." Orochimaru whispered cruelly.

Her eyes snapped open, revealing golden optics and a growl was released through her throat. "My fault? I hate you…… I hate you… I hate you. I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I-" She was silenced from her rant as she was slapped. She turned her head back and growled at the figure.

Silver hair tied back, coal eyes, and large glasses were in her vision.

"Don't ever talk to Orochimaru-sama like that, or I will choose another punishment, and it will not be as nice as this."

Her lip curled back and she spit at him, getting him in the face. A smile twisted on her face. "At least I'm not his bitch, Kabuto."

Kabuto wiped her spit from his face, and slapped her harshly again. He turned his attention to Orochimaru. "Orochimaru-sama, may I?"

"Of course, just tell the guards what you need."

Kabuto nodded his respects and turned to the guards. "Just put her in Cell 1-A. I will not be needing anything else, she deserves no mercy." He spoke, exiting and letting the guards into the cell.

They unchained her from the wall and grabbed her arms roughly. The dragged her down the dank corridor, lined with cells, and to a massive, unhidden cell in the front of the chamber. Each chamber had a number, and each cell had a letter. But cell A was never occupied, it was used for public punishment to approve obedience in the other's watching.

They shoved her in, following after. They chained her up with the chains in the center of the large cell. The calls of the others inside the other cells were silenced, they peered at her as she was put up on display. She was their leader, she rebelled against their captors and never backed down. She was often in that cage, it wasn't uncommon, but not matter how many times she was punished, she never cried, she never showed fear.

The silent demon from before, a white wolf demon, stood up and went to the bars of the cell he was crammed in. The others made way for him, this was her mate, and his cell at the front of the room. He reached his arm out, showing her that he was here.

Her face was stone cold. She showed no emotion as she stared out to the back of the room.

Kabuto came back and exchanged places with one of the guards, locking the cell behind him. "Kneel!" He commanded, shoving her forward.

He walked to the font and stepped on her hand, smiling when he heard the bone crack. "We are going to find out who the real bitch is." He spoke, motioning for the second guard who came over and used a cutting knife to remove the last of her clothing.

Kabuto stepped off her hand, pleased with how it was already turning purple from the crushed bones. He began to unbuckle his pants and the next seconds went in silence and slow motion.

…

For the first time, tears spilled from the girl's eyes, hitting the floor and showing everyone that this would be her death. She mouthed 'I love you' to her mate, before her eyes turned lifeless, clouding over.

The white wolf released a scream so loud that everyone in the chamber winced and covered their ears.

"Niran!"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Leo Vulpes: Okay, for the weak stomached people, basically, Niran was being controlled by Orochimaru who blamed her for his failure, and she was killed... there. Now, please review, I appriciate them very much!**

**Honorable Mentions: Finally! We have someone's name to put here, congratualations to** _Lifeless Heartless_ **for being the first one in the Honorable Mentions! -throws internet cake party!-**


	8. Chapter 8: The Curtain

**Leo Vulpes: Well, I'm sorry to tell you this, but this is the last installment of _My New Life_. There is a sequal though. It will explain further into what happens afterward and will eventually connect to the beginning of _My Other Life_. It might take a lot of chapters, or even another sequal, we'll just have to wait and see how things play out. I thank you for your patience and I'll give you the name of the sequal at the end. Enjoy! (or else)**

**Disclaimer: The show _Naruto_ and anything that comes from it is solely the property of _Masashi Kishimoto_, not me.**

**Claimer: Everything else is mine... more than likely**

**Warnings: Death (why do I kill everyone? Explain later), half-lime, shounen-ai, yaoi, **

**Dedication:** _Lifeless Heartless_**, for being the first to review last chappie**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**My New Life**

0-0-0-0-0

_Chapter 8_

_The Curtain_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Everything had been hard. His family was gone, and his only companions didn't last long. Kirin suddenly died that night, he was standing with some cooked fish to give him and Nova, and then he had whispered something about Niran… and died. Nova, in all his heartbreak, decided to stay with Yoko. He trained him, but he never slept and sat outside their residence of the evening, as if waiting for Kirin to suddenly appear._

_They had been master and slave. Kirin had been captured and sold on the black market, wherein Nova bought him. A year after, Kirin had met Yoko, but Nova called him away. It took a few years before Nova had told Kirin of the exact reason why he bought him, and soon they were no longer master and slave, but life-mates and Kirin held a child._

_Nova's heartbreak soon caught up to him, and he put himself in a fight that killed him, leaving Yoko only a note. It was suicide._

_Yoko traveled for hundreds of years, watching generation after generation grow up. He built his home on top of the remains of his old home, surrounded by newly grown trees and just outside the trees, the village had been rebuilt by a neighboring village and was flourishing again. He traveled everywhere, saw more children born from same sex parents and it a smile was on his face every time he saw it._

_But he stayed alone. He learned his lesson through all those years, and not seeing his siblings at all, that everyone he stayed around, died. He determined by himself that the writing on his back was a curse. Being The King was not a good thing, it killed everything._

_He didn't just travel around the Makai (demon realm), but he also traveled occasionally to the Ningenkai (human realm) where demons had started to live in their Hidden form._

--

"You look scared there, lost?"

Yoko, turned around and was met with a tall man, taller than himself. He had gorgeous tan skin, black hair that was silky and shaggy and reached to his shoulder blades, and crimson eyes. The eyes seemed to look right through him and see what was going on in his mind.

"Hello?" The man waved his hand in front of Yoko's face, snapping the kitsune out of his daze.

He pushed the hand aside. "I don't need your help."

"Well," The man retorted, leaning against the door that Yoko had gone to open. "I think you do. Especially since you're about to walk into a hard drinker's bar, and you don't look like you've even experienced a hangover."

Yoko eyed the man, shoving him roughly aside and going into the bar. He took a seat at the counter and ordered a drink, and he was aware that the raven man had followed him inside. "You probably don't even know what a hangover is." He countered.

The man smirked, and leaned on Yoko's shoulder. "Well, my first hangover was before The King." He replied, telling Yoko two things. This man was older than him… more than likely, and that he was a demon. Seeing the thoughtful look on Yoko's face, the man laughed, catching his drink and Yoko's drink as they were slid up to them. "Oh, don't tell me you can't smell the difference between a human and a demon."

"I haven't exactly had that much interaction with others with different smells." He murmured, snatching his drink and lowering his head. "And I avoid company." He shot the man a cross look, but it wasn't received.

"Well, I'm Jubi no Tamaro, last of the ten-tailed black foxes. And can I have your name?" He introduced himself, showing Yoko his hand and to top it all off, a dazzling smile that didn't look snide or coy, just simple.

Yoko stared at Tamaro's hand before taking it with his own. "Kyuubi no Yoko… or as you might know me, The King."

Tamaro spit out the sip of drink he has just drunk and looked to Yoko, his eyes wide. "You're not joking with me, right? The last involvement of The King was thousands of years ago with that burned village."

"My home village. And some of us live that long, right, I know you did. Or were you lying?"

"No."

Yoko nodded. "Well, whose side where you on at my birth."

Tamaro looked confused. "Side?"

"When it was found that my mother and father, two males, gave birth to me, the first ever born from a male, people split to sides. There was the side that were for my destruction, and those who encouraged it and went to find their own love like that." The kitsune explained.

"Oh, you caused that… thanks. I thought it was my little sister. She's my half sister actually. I came from a loveless marriage, and she happened when my dad found my stepdad." Tamaro said sullenly, but also with a bit of relief.

Yoko chuckled, patting him on the back. "Alright, so I'm lost, what do you want?" He didn't know why he was already sharing sob stories with this man. If he got too close, he would die or betray him, just like all the rest. But there was something about his smell, it was intoxicating and Yoko somehow wanted to be closer to this man, only if just to smell his scent every time they crossed paths or something.

"Nothing, felt like annoying someone." Tamaro dismissed, throwing his head to the side. He glanced about the bar and saw people looking towards them both and growled in the back of his throat.

Konoha was a very homophobic place, but here in the half-slums, the men who can't get any rape the smaller men and no one comments on it. The men act as if it's a women and the smaller men suffer and deal with the emotions that come with it all alone. Right now, he noticed most of the looks were towards Yoko, most were men. The female population, who by the way, looked like hardcore prostitutes, was looking at both of them.

"We should get going, Yoko." He warned, suddenly noticing the bartender's hungry glance. He noticed the ring and thought to himself that the poor sap must not be getting any from his wife. Humans were pathetic, not being able to control their sexual desires. Well, here he is, a true virgin. There was that one time when he almost did it with his best friend, but she freaked out and they never spoke again.

Yoko glanced up towards the taller man's face. "Why, I have no where to crash for the night."

Tamaro narrowed his eyes and grabbed a fistful of Yoko's collar in the back, yanking him closer. "You can crash at my hotel room." He hissed in a low whisper.

The action and the breath on his ear sent shivers shooting up Yoko's spine, and if he hadn't had self-control, he would have whimpered and turned into a puddle of foxy goo. He nodded numbly and wondered why, never getting the reason.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"You said hotel room… this looks more like a house to me." Yoko commented as he entered and removed his shoes.

Tamaro chuckled as he plopped down on the couch. "It's like a villa. I only get this so long as I pay for it." He spoke. "I don't visit here often. I'm a traveler, but the little meerkat demon who owns this business is always kind enough to let me stay here for a little bit." He explained.

Yoko nodded, sitting down as well. "So why did we leave?"

"Because," The black fox sighed and leaned forward, grabbing the bridge of his nose. "Though Konoha is a homophobic place, those men in there often rape other men or the whores in there because they can't get anything else."

"No, I heard you growling… it was something else." Yoko pointed out, poking Tamaro's arm. Tamaro stayed deathly quiet, concentrating on not snapping and succumbing the sweet smell of Yoko. But our kitsune was being totally oblivious at the moment and poking his arm repeatedly, amazed with the way the muscles jumped each and every time. "Tamaro-san?"

In a sudden flash, Yoko was totally pinned down by the black fox. His wrists were held by a bruising grip, but he didn't resist or ask Tamaro to stop at all. "Do you want to know why, really? It's because I couldn't stand your smell. It's so addicting and all those men and women looking at you like a chunk of meat, oh it made me angry. I didn't want them breaking you at all, that should be the job of a mate."

"It's already happened before." Yoko replied sullenly, and the smell of Tamaro hit him harder that ever as he shifted. "But if you want to fill that position, don't just be still, kiss me you idiot." He snarled.

The black fox swooped down instantly and assaulted Yoko's mouth. The smaller man's arms instantly wrapped themselves around Tamaro's neck, bringing their mouths closer with a teeth shattering force.

Tamaro bit Yoko's bottom lip and looked up at Yoko's face, the peaceful look in the kitsune's eyes calmed his boiling blood. He released Yoko and sat up, taking Yoko's arm and pulling him up as well. The redhead rested his head on Tamaro's chest now and even though he looked up, the raven refused to meet his eyes.

"Sorry…" Tamaro murmured. He leaned his elbow on the arm of the couch and rested his head on his fist. His eyes stared out the darkening window. "I normally control myself around others. It's just, you're-"

"-different." Yoko finishes the sentence for him. He tenderly reached up a hand and traced his abused lip. For some reason, he likes it. No, he craves more of that primal instinct. "I get that a lot."

Tamaro's breath hitched as he's suddenly aware that this creature had been used before. "How many others?" He forced himself to ask. Its something he wants to know. He wants to know how many people he has to remove from Yoko's memory to get to him.

Yoko held a finger up, causing Tamaro to finally look towards him. "Just one, but he was nothing… nothing at all." He muttered, his eyes lowering. "Did you ever have a time when everything that seemed do perfect could come crashing down?"

"No, not really, why?"

"Do you have anything you love more than your life?"

"No?"

Yoko suddenly turned around in the man's grasp and attached their lips together fiercely. He began sliding down in the man's lap until Tamaro hooked his arms underneath his ass and hoisted him up. His eyes fluttered shut as the kiss softened until it was almost just a gentle rocking of each other's lips. Tamaro's hand began stroking along the younger kitsune's spine, and when he reached the base of his back, he tapped the end of the tail bone lightly.

The fox got the idea, and released from his hidden form, his nine tails and his fox ears appearing. Yoko leaned up and nibbled at Tamaro's ear, who did the same as him.

Tamaro's ten tails were a solid black and so were his ears, except his ears had white on the ends.

Yoko chuckled and pulled away from Tamaro. His eyes were narrowed in a cunning way. "Let's see what happens when I do this…" He spoke, reaching for one of the black kitsune's tails.

Tamaro's heart jumped with the contact and he growled at Yoko. The red fox just laughed lightly and wrapped his hand tightly around the black tail. Using his other hand, he began petting the appendage.

The raven struggled with himself. It was a well known fact for all demon's whose normal appearance had a tail or ears, that those are the most sensitive spots when touched in an intimate way. He hated to admit, but he was getting aroused from the little fox's tricks. That would be very unfortunate for Yoko, because once he starts, there's truly no stopping him. He grabbed Yoko's tail as well.

Yoko mewled with the contact and as the strokes on his tail grew rougher, he began losing concentration. Soon he dropped the black tail and was forced to lean on Tamaro's shoulder as the assault on his senses continued. When the black fox released his tail, Yoko wrapped his arms slowly around the broad chest. This was the first time in an extremely long time that he had gotten close to anyone, and damn it all if he forgot how good it was to have company.

A couple hours later, the stars were vibrantly shining through the window, and the lights were out. The two foes were laying next to each other, I mean, after hours of teasing each other, you'd be tired too. Tamaro held the smaller man in his arms, but Yoko was awake and watching the black fox's sleeping face. The moonlight gave it a mysterious look and to think, he'd only just met this creature.

It was beautiful, and Yoko couldn't stop from touching. He reached up and stroked the black, fuzzy ear, amused with how it twitched with the slightest touch. Suddenly he was pulled closer and came face to sleeping face… or so he thought.

"We're going to have some serious problems, Yoko, if you keep doing that." He muttered, snapping his blood red eyes open.

Yoko gasped and stared straight into the ruby eyes. "I thought you were asleep." He admitted.

Tamaro let out a chuckle. "Nope, I'm a light sleeper. Any movement wakes me up, hope you don't mind."

Yoko kissed him briefly and once they pulled apart, Yoko had a cheery smile on his face. "No, just fine."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Returning to the Makai, Yoko took Tamaro home with him and that's where they lived for many years together. They became life-mates and Yoko couldn't have been happier when this one person didn't die around him.

But one day, while the two lovebirds were walking outside, a pair of coal eyes brushed past them and narrowed. "Orochimaru-sama will not be pleased." Kabuto hissed to himself as he realized exactly what he was seeing. "Not pleased at all."

But in Yoko's head, those last words of probably his most true friend he ever had haunted him every second of the day.

"_Please, beware of the war,"_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Leo Vulpes: The name of the sequal is My Sacrificed Life. Now, as to why I'm killing everyone, as you might have guessed, the demons cannot die from age, so if I don't kill them now, they'll all be crowded in there later and no one will want to read that... trust me.**

**Honorable Mentions: **_yukirain_


End file.
